


Wildfire In Our Hearts

by YohKoBennington



Series: You're My Wildfire [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU, Knotting, M/M, Self-Lubrication, Topping from the Bottom, a/b/o dynamics, alpha!Jared, dub-con because of heat mating (but not really), omega!Jensen, prohibited love, touch of fingering, touch of rimming, werewolves with a twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-23 22:17:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1581431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YohKoBennington/pseuds/YohKoBennington
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Jared ever wanted was for Jensen to be his mate, even though, their mating could never be. But sometimes, fate is on your side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wildfire In Our Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [ SMPC](http://smpc.livejournal.com/) in Livejournal for May.  
> There are some made up words that have no meaning and came only from the confines of my brain. This is my first A/B/O fic, so don't murder me.  
>    
> Betaed by Mayhsgirl93 ♥
> 
>    
> Also posted in [ LJ](http://yohkobennington.livejournal.com/49978.html)  
> There is now art for this [ here](http://alexisjane.livejournal.com/69832.html) by Alexisjane

 

 

 

 

 

A leaf falls on Jared's journal, and he plucks it up, careful not to mess up the charcoal lines under it. He looks up, to the tree he suspects the leaf came from, the orange and yellow moving in compass with the wind.

Dropping the leaf to the side, he returns to his drawing, glancing once in a while to the subject of his interest. Not that he needs to; he has memorized every line that composes Jensen through the years that they have spent time together. His hand moves smoothly as he immortalizes the way Jensen's wings fold behind his back, sunlight shining over and through the white, like a mirror. It makes him wish he had a way to capture the different colors that play on Jensen's body as he contemplates the blue sky.

So beautiful and peaceful. But at the same time with his lean and toned body, covered in battle scars and tribe tattoos that identify his inheritance; you can see how much of a strong warrior and leader he is. Or maybe not. Maybe only Jared can see that because he knows Jensen better than anyone else.

“If anybody ever finds that journal, you're going to be in big trouble.”

“That's never going to happen,” Jared retorts, without stopping his drawing.

Jensen sighs. “Jared, I flew down to talk, not for you to get lost in that head of yours and draw me.”

“I'm almost done,” Jared finishes the last touches, before being satisfied that he has captured enough of Jensen's essence on paper.

“Can I see?”

“Nope.”

Jensen rolls his eyes. “You never let me see. Are you drawing pictures of me naked?”

Jared scoops closer, turning to face the same way Jensen is sitting. “That's exactly what I'm doing.” He grins, wiggling his eyebrows.

Jensen chuckles, and shakes his head. “Weirdo,” he says tenderly, bright joyful eyes looking at Jared in such a way, his gut twist with heat.

Another leaf falls, landing on Jared's hair. Jensen reaches out to sweep it off. He's so close that Jared loses himself for a moment. Jensen smells like when the rain hits the dirt and grass. So sweet, and warm, Jared just wants to cuddle with him forever. His heart longs to touch him, feel how Jensen's skin would goosebump if Jared dragged the pad of his finger down his arm, tracing the symbols tattooed in them.

“The trees are starting to shed.” Jensen moves away, playing with the leaf he took from Jared's hair with his hands. “Mating season will be here soon.”

“Yeah, something my dad doesn't stop reminding me about.” Jared says bitterly. Jensen looks at him, surprised at his tone, because Jared always talks about his father with such respect and love. “Sorry, I just-”

Jensen squeezes his shoulder. “I get it,” he reassures. “My dad isn't shutting up about it either.”

Jared sighs, glancing up to the sky. “I don't want to choose a mate.”

It's only half the truth. He does want a mate. Growing up, his mother always told him about matting, and finding that someone who completed you in such a deep level that it's like becoming one. Since then, Jared has always dreamed to have that. But he doesn't think _that_ someone is in his village. And there's the fact that his totally in love with his best friend.

“Well, it's not like you have a choice. You're an alpha, and the _Alpha's_ son.”

Jared winces. “I know.”

“It's not like I want to choose an Alpha either.” Jensen sighs, plucking the grass under his legs absently.

Jared's heart flutters with hope. “Why?”

Jensen shrugs. “They all seem wrong.”

Jared nods. Because he feels the same way. Jensen's right though, there's nothing they can do about it. They both have a responsibility and role to play, and not doing so would only bring grief and dishonor.

Jensen's right wing unfolds, and covers Jared as if hugging him. “We're going to be fine.” Jensen says, trying to encourage him.

Noting how the light mood has gone to drastically depressing, Jared sighs and shakes himself out of it. He doesn't want to spend his Jensen-time wallowing and miserable. He glances at Jensen's wing, and wiggles his index finger inside the ruffle of feathers.

Jensen’s choked giggle erases any sad feeling from Jared's chest instantly.

“Stop it,” he warms playfully.

Jared smiles widely, dimples showing mischievously, and wiggles all his fingers this time.

Jensen whacks him with his wing. “I'm warning you.”

“Eh, never been good at following orders.” Jared says before tackling his friend. Later, he'll replay Jensen's surprised squeak and laughter as Jared tickle-attacked him, while he walks all the way back home. And for the next few days, until he can see Jensen again.

 

~*~

A storm is coming, putting the village in a furry of movement to prepare for what will probably be a few days of rain. Jared helps his mother ward the windows with wood, as his father and the beta guard patrol the village to make sure everybody will be safe during the storm.

Jared finishes with the windows, glancing worriedly at the gray clouds. It doesn't tend to rain a lot in this region, but when it does, rivers overflow and the winds are so strong trees branches break and house roofs come apart.

"It's just a bit of rain, don't worry so much." His mother pats him on the arm before heading to the kitchen.

Jared can't help worry with every storm. Jensen better not be flying around.

"I'll be in my room, if dad needs me when he comes back." He shouts to his mother, before climbing up to his bedroom. There he takes his journal, and lies on his hammock. Outside the sky flashes for a moment, and the thunder follows soon after. The last time they had a storm like this is embedded in his memory forever.

That night, he met Jensen.

He remembers getting too caught up with exploring around to notice the cloudy sky, and having to search for refuge in one of the surrounding caves when the water started falling so hard, it was difficult to see anything. But then he heard a distraught cry, and against his better judgment he came out of the cave.

Jensen had been holding to a log at the edge of the rapid waters of the river. Jared hadn't thought twice before helping him to get out of the water. They spent that night together in the cave, keeping each other warm and protected from the rain.

Jared opens his journal, looking at his early drawings of Jensen as a cub. Passing the pages until the drawing he made two days ago. On these pages, he can see Jensen growing up again and reminisce their time together.

He's grateful for that storm. Jared wouldn't have been able to ever meet Jensen otherwise.

As the story goes, in the beginning only Dire werewolves called Kojahe inhabited this region. At some point evolution forced them to change, nobody knows how or why, and part of them started to be born with wings, shedding the fine hair that protected some of the Kojahe's skin as they took to the skies. It wasn't something acceptable at first, but as the new winged weres proved to be amazing at hunting, the earthbound weres became less wary of them. They named themselves Kaji, and as their population grew they took residency in the highest of places like mountains and trees, forming their own tribe. For years Kojahes and Kajis lived in peace, helping each other and respecting each tribes traditions.

But then a Kojahe alpha, set in old traditions, decided to exterminate the Kajis. War broke out, and at the end Kajis left the mountains to hide high up in the sky, where no Kojahe could ever reach them again.

If it wasn't for that alpha, Kajis would still be living amongst Kojahe and Jared wouldn't have to hide his friendship with Jensen. Nobody knows about that stormy night, how Jared took care of Jensen until his broken wing was cured. That after that week, they became so attached to each other that they have been secretly meeting every four days to spend time together.

It's dangerous, and if anybody ever found out, the repercussions could get both of their tribes back into war. Jensen is not supposed to associate himself with Kojahes, and Jared while his father has no trouble with Kajis, should had informed him about a Kaji roaming his territories. Anything the Kaji tribe does, is a reason for caution in case of another war. Kajis simply hate Kojahes, and who can blame them?

Jared's love for Jensen is completely prohibited. It will never be, as much as it hurts him to admit that. And when he thinks about picking a beta or omega to be his mate in order to be alpha leader of his tribe, his stomach rolls.

Jensen is an omega. He could be Jared's omega, and rule next to him. Or Jared could be Jensen's alpha and rule next to him, since Kaji's hierarchy is more about royalty than mating status. If Jared could live up in the sky, and Jensen could stay earthbound that is. Because the reality is that as much they are the same instinctively, and anatomically similar, they are completely different. It would never work.

Jared just has to get over this stupid love and be the son his father wants him to be. Even if his heart breaks just with the thought of it.

 

~*~

It rains for two weeks.

When the sun finally comes out, Jared is so wired up he leaves his house first thing in the morning and races to the cliff almost at the end of Kojahe territory, the highest there is, where him and Jensen tend to meet. He's glad to find that the rain didn't cause damage to their hide out. But his heart makes a twinge of disappointment because Jensen is not there. Not that he should be, it's way too early. Jared just, needs to see him, like right now.

He seats on the edge, where he can see the now over-flooded river below. Jared looks up at the sky, searching. Minutes pass, and no Jensen. It's stupid; he should just come back at the time they normally meet. Jensen will surely be here.

Jared gets up, and retreats back to the village. Ignoring how his bones want to jump out of his skin the farther he walks from the cliff.

 

~*~

Jensen doesn't show at the according time.

Jared waits, and waits, until the sun gives pass to the moon. He tries not to worry; there are a million reasons why Jensen wouldn't be able to come meet him. He has never missed a meeting before though. And that alone has Jared's mind running with the many dreadful possibilities for Jensen missing one.

If only he had a way to communicate with Jensen.

At that moment he hates the stupid war, the politics, and how far Jensen lives from him.

There's a knot in his throat that threatens to choke him, and he doesn't know what he can do other than wait. And when the sun comes back and there is no sign of Jensen, he knows something is wrong.

 

~*~

Jared can't sleep. His body is too hot, and aches in ways he's never felt before. Something is pulling, calling him. He needs to get out there, in the woods, right now.

Jared climbs out of his window, careful not to wake his family. He wades through the trees, brain foggy with his instincts dragging him who knows where. The forest is quiet tonight, and not even the cool wind helps with his over heated skin.

Trees start to look familiar, and soon he's on the cliff. Jared stands there, heart racing, as he searches under the moonlight for what has called him here.

“Jay?”

Jared turns at Jensen's voice. His friend is barely visible, hiding in the shadow of a tree and bushes at his feet. “Jensen, are you okay?”

“Y-yeah,” Jensen inhales loudly. “Shit.”

“Jen?” Jared takes a step forward.

“No!” Jensen rises his hand to stop him. “Just—” he takes another deep breath, and then he's coming out of the shadows.

Jared does a quick scan, making sure Jensen is not hurt. The only thing he notices is the flush of his skin, and his hair messy and limp in places with sweat. And then the smell hits his nose. Jared inhales, getting dizzy with it.

“You can smell it, can't you?”

“You're in heat.” Jared gapes.

“Yeah, I found my mate.”

This is it, the day Jared always dreaded has come. It's a stab straight to his heart, and he recoils with it. He can breathe anymore, each breath submerging his body in a pool of want. How can he still want someone who belongs to other so much? And why is Jensen here, during his heat, instead of being— _oh._

Jensen smiles shyly, getting close enough that Jared can feel his body heat, and his senses are consumed with his sweet tangy smell. “Jared,” he breathes, staring right at his eyes. “You're my mate.”

Jared's mouth is on Jensen's the second he says those words. Caution and logic thrown to the wind. Jensen hums approvingly, opening his mouth to Jared's inquisitive tongue. Jared drags him until their bodies are flush against each other, and it's electrifying. This is all Jared ever dreamed of, the feel of Jensen's skin under his touch, their hard cocks seeking the friction that will take some of the edge off. Because just this, is not enough, the need to take Jensen, mark him as his for everybody to see it's overwhelming. Jared's hand snakes between them, and under Jensen's breech-cloth dragging his fingers over his mate's straining cock, so happy that he gets to touch Jensen in such intimate way. He moves down under to where he feels the wetness damping his leather briefs, and swallows Jensen's needy moan when he teases his sensitive hole over the fabric.

“I wanna knot you,” Jared pants, trailing small bites down Jensen's neck, and getting drunk on his omega scent.

“Yes, yes, yes, _please_ ,” Jensen begs, his wings shaking as his fingers tangle with Jared's hair, pulling and holding, as if doesn't wants Jared to ever stop.

Jared pulls the strings holding Jensen's breech-cloth and leather brief, and lets them fall to the floor. He takes a step back, taking in the beautiful nakedness of his mate. _Mate,_ he's never going to get bored of saying that.

“Are you just going to stare at me, or give me that knot of yours?” Jensen scoffs.

 _Bossy mate_ , and fuck that's hot.

Jared takes care of his own breech-cloth, and smiles smugly when Jensen leers without shame at his body and takes a few minutes on his dick. “Like what you see?” he taunts.

“Damn right, I do.” Jensen exhales, and he's back on Jared's arms in a second, kissing Jared as if his life depends on it.

They both moan at the new sensations that being completely naked induces through their bodies. And then Jared turns Jensen around, manhandling him onto his knees. He doesn't waste anymore time, the deep need to be inside Jensen drumming so hard through his body that it's all he can think off. He promises himself to have fun the next time, and the fact that there will be one almost makes him pop his knot right there and then.

Jared spreads Jensen's cheeks and gives one long lick to his wet hole, tasting his mate, before entering a finger all the way. Jensen pushes back with a whine, spreading his legs farther, as his wings moving restlessly in response. They almost knock Jared out.

“Okay that's not going to work,” Jared sighs, and he's grabbing Jensen by his hips to turn him around and on top before Jensen can ask what's he talking about. Jensen's catches himself on Jared's chest, his legs now bracketing Jared's hips. He looks so beautiful, all debauched and needy for Jared's knot. It's perfect. “Gonna ride me mate?” Jared grunts, his hands stroking Jensen's hips. Jensen shivers, wings twitching, and he nods.

Jensen pushes up, aligning himself with Jared's dick, before plunging down in one smooth move. Fuck if Jared doesn't see stars, and Jensen's mewl bounces with every fiber in him that whispers Jensen's name over and over again. Jensen is so damn tight, wet heat suffocating any ounce of neurons Jared had left. He's all alpha now, taking his omega, and he grabs Jensen's hips, raising him to then pushing him back down on his cock. Jensen gasps, circling his hips as Jared moves his own, setting a rhythm that has then both panting and moaning.

It doesn't take long for Jared's knot to start to swell. This isn't the best way for him to knot Jensen, but his mate is lighter than he looks. Besides they are an unique mating, Kaji and Kojahe rules be damned. So he goes with it when his knot tugs at Jensen's hole, until Jensen makes one deep plunge and it's inside. Jensen shouts, his dick spurting over Jared's chest and stomach, wings expanding completely. Jared ruts against him milking Jensen's orgasm, until the tightness and heat push him over edge and he's coming inside Jensen.

It's better than he could possibly imagine.

Jensen slumps forward, panting against Jared's neck, and careful not to pull at the knot. Jared circles his arms around him, under where his wings begin. He can't believe his knotted and mated to Jensen, the love of his life. Jensen rubs his nose on Jared's neck, and Jared looks down, getting hit again with the beauty that encompasses his mate. Jensen presents his neck, and Jared's dick shoots more come with Jensen's total and complete submission to him. He bites Jensen right over where his neck meets his shoulder, and Jensen sighs content.

They are now truly and completely mated.

Jared kisses him, and smiles. “So, that happened.”

Jensen chuckles. “Yup,”

“I'm glad.” Jared says softly.

Jensen eyes him fondly. “Me too.” He looks down, moving his hand over Jared's chest. “I think I always knew.”

Jared stares at him surprised.

Jensen shrugs. “It was just a silly feeling. Never really paid too much mind to it. And then the storm came, it hit us really hard, lots of houses were lost and some got injured.”

“Shit, I'm sorry.”

“It's okay, we're used it.” Jensen says sincerely. “I had to stay until things were better. And I think, not seeing you for such a long time triggered my heat.”

Jared nods, it would explain why his heat came before season.

“So, now we are mates.”

Jared smiles widely. “We are.”

As troublesome that will be in the future, Jared knows in his heart this is right. He's never going to regret it, and whoever tries to take his mate away from him, will have hell to pay.

 

 

**~FIN~**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ♥


End file.
